Death City Girls
by arisa33
Summary: Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kim and Jackie have been betreyed by their boyfriends and form a girl band which becomes really famous. What will they do to their boyfriends grilfriends and what will they do to their boyfriends?
1. Bulletproof

**Me: heyy guys and girls, Thanks for checking out my story well anyway I don't own any character or any songs. Enjoy**

Maka, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Kim and Jacqueline (AKA Jackie) all were living the lives of great miesters and death scythes. Until that day came…

You see, they were all dating. Maka and soul, Tsubaki and Black Star, Liz Patty and Kid, Kim and Ox, and finally Jackie. But then they all took a trip down broken heart road

Maka

Maka had come back from the grocery store and started making dinner. After a couple of minutes it was ready.

"Soul, dinners ready" she said opening the door to his room to find him sitting in his bet with another girls head in his lap saying "I love you too, more than flat chested Maka"

A tear fell down Maka's cheek

"You dirty BASTARD!" she screamed as she ran to her room to start packing "I'll show him" she said as she shut her suitcase and left the apartment.

Tsubaki

Tsubaki was having tea on a warm spring day, comforting a crying Maka when she heard a fermiliar voice from behind her chair. She turned around to see a mess of blue hair.

"Hi Blackstar" she said hugging her boyfriend. But at that moment she saw a red haired girl from the academy come to Blackstar's table with a slice of cake

"Hey babe" the girl said then her gaze went to Tsubaki

Both Tsubaki and the red head yelled "Who is this?"

Suddenly the red head grabbed Blackstar and shoved his face in her boobs "he's my new boyfriend"

Tsubaki slammed some money on the table paying for her and Maka's tea the stormed home to pack

Liz and Patty

"Kid were home~" Liz called with patty following behind her.

Suddenly two girls in slutty outfits ran in front of the two girls giggling then came Kid. Liz stuck out her hand and Kid smacked straight into it.

"Oh hi girls, how are Tsubaki and Maka?" Kid asked rubbing his face.

"Pretty bummed and so are we!" Liz yelled "Who are those two sluts?"

"T….those…..a…..are….m…my" kids voice trailed off, Liz raised a fist and he spat it out "they're both my girlfriends!"

Liz smashed her fist into his face hard, grabbed Patty went up to their rooms and started packing.

"Wait, what am I going to do without my weapons?" Kid asked as the two walked outside

"You'll find new ones!" Liz screamed

Kim and Jackie

Kim and Jackie were in the school library looking through books.

Jackie went to the shelve and pulled out a thick book revealing toe scene behind the shelve. Harvard was embraced by another girl and kissing her fiercely. Kim saw the same scene with Ox.

After some silent screaming at the boys the two stormed out of the library.

Everyone

Maka: okay so everyone here have been betrayed by their boyfriends

Everyone: *nods*

Maka: so since Tsubaki and I were the first to be dumped, we bought a big apartment to live in and we had some thoughts, what if we started a girl band?

Everyone: *eyes widen*

A few months later

They called themselves Death Cities Girls and after a few months, they were famous. They had their first concert in a few minuets.

"You guys ready?" Maka asked the audience

Roars anwered her call and they started

**Maka**

Been there, done that, messed around  
>I'm having fun, don't put me down<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
>I won't let you in again<br>The messages I tried to send  
>My information's just not going in <p>

**Tsubaki**

I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
>I break away from something more<br>I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
>Been there, done that, messed around<br>I'm having fun, don't put me down  
>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet <p>

**Everyone**

This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof<br>This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof <p>

**Liz**  
>I won't let you turn around<br>And tell me now I'm much too proud  
>To walk away from something when it's dead<br>Do, do, do, your dirty words  
>Come out to play when you are hurt<br>There are certain things that should be left unsaid  
><strong>Kim and Jackie<strong>

Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
>And life's too short for me to stop<br>Oh, baby, your time is running out  
>I won't let you turn around<br>And tell me now I'm much too proud  
>All you do is fill me up with doubt <p>

**everyone**

This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof<br>This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof <em>[repeat 2x]<em>

This time...I'll be...bulletproof _[repeat 2x]_

This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof<br>This time baby,  
>I'll be, bulletproof <em>[repeat 2x]<em>

After the end of this song the whole crowd exploded in screams.

Soul, Blackstar, Kid, Ox, and Harvord looked at their ex girlfriends and sighed

All their girlfriends would talk about on the way home was how good Death City Girls were.

"how did ya get those tickets?" Soul's girlfriend asked

"I have connections" he said looking at the night sky

**Death City Girls apartment**

"Cheers!" all the girls yelled as they chinked their soda cans together

"That went better than expected" Maka said and all the girls nodded in agreement.

Kim and Jackie were going back to the apartment with more soda when they passed a group of people.

"Look its some of Death cities girls" the girls said quietly, then they started following them, forcing their boyfriends to follow them. Ox and Harvord swallowed.

When they got to the apartment, Jackie who was carrying the soda put the crate down, and turned into her weapon form. Kim took her and started aiming the flames at the group, everyone else heard the noise and ran outside to take part in the fight.

**Me: **And…..HALF CLIFFHANGER HA! Well the more comments I get the more I write so please comment :D see ya next chapter


	2. Bills Bills Bills

**Me: aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnddddddddd were back. I wanna thank Loool for commenting, and Talktometree for boing the first to add this story to their favorites. Now where were we….ah yes the fight scene. Oh and I own everyone's girlfriend :D**

Maka grabbed a frying pan, Tsubaki grabbed a kunai off the shelve, Liz and Patty used eachother and lots of pepper spray.

Liz and patty loaded themselves with the pepper spray and went straight to Kid while yelling "THIS IS FOR CHEARTNG ON US"

"FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI SAMA!" Kid Yelled as she grasped for his face "IT BURNS!"

"sorry Soul, I can't use a scythe in front of these ladies but this will have to…DO!" she said smashing the frying pan over her ex's head. Nina, Soul's girlfriend gasped in horror but went to crazy fangirl again and glomped Maka.

Nina pulled the hair ties out of Maka's hair screaming "I GOT HER HAIR TIES!" she then grabbed Soul and ran home.

The same happened to each girl. Balckstar's girlfriend Layla grabbed Tsubaki's belt, Kid's girlfriends, Lily and Serena grabbed Patty's and Liz's hats then ran, and Kim and Jackie lost their ties to some girls called Izzy and Olivia.

When all the girls were gone Maka made an announcement

"we need new clothes" so everyone went and got them

Their outfits all had skinny jeans for cold weather and short shorts for warm weather but each girl had a tank top with something to resemble them on it.

Maka had a scythe, Tsubaki had a red camellia, Liz and Patty had matching NYC buildings, Kim had a Witches hat, and Jackie had a red flame that seemed to glow.

"okay girls now that we have clothes time for accessories" Maka said as they walked to the next shop over.

Everyone stopped in their tracks when they entered the store. Diamonds and plenty of other jewls were sparkling, suddenly the snapped out of it and went back to another store

"Were Death City Girls not any prissy princesses" Jackie said. The girls somewhat disappointed went in to the middle of the mall, they each grabbed a tiny mic out of their pocket and started doing an accapella

**Maka**

At first we started out real cool  
>Taking me places I ain't never been<br>But now, you're getting comfortable  
>Ain't doing those things you did no more<br>You're slowly making me pay for things  
>Your money should be handling<p>

And now you ask to use my car (car)  
>Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank<br>And you have the audacity  
>To even come and step to me<br>Ask to hold some money from me  
>Until you get your check next week <p>

**Liz and Patty**

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Silly me, why haven't I found another?<br>A baller, when times get hard  
>I need someone to help me out<br>Instead of a scrub like you  
>Who don't know what a man's about<p>

**Everyone**

Can you pay my bills?  
>Can you pay my telephone bills?<br>Do you pay my automo' bills?  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<br>I don't think you do  
>So, you and me are through<p>

Can you pay my bills?  
>Can you pay my telephone bills?<br>Do you pay my automo' bills?  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<br>I don't think you do  
>So, you and me are through<p>

**Tsubaki**

Now you've been maxing out my card (card)  
>Gave me bad credit, buyin' me gifts with my own ends<br>Haven't paid the first bill  
>But instead you're headin' to the mall<br>Goin' on shopping sprees  
>Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin'<p>

**Jackie**

And then you use my cell phone (phone)  
>Callin' whoever that you thinks at home<br>And then when the bill comes  
>All of a sudden you be acting dumb<br>Don't know where none of these calls come from  
>When your momma's number's here more than once<p>

**Kim**

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Silly me, why haven't I found another?<br>A baller, when times get hard  
>I need someone to help me out<br>Instead of a scrub like you  
>Who don't know what a man's about<p>

**Everyone**

Can you pay my bills?  
>Can you pay my telephone bills?<br>Do you pay my automo' bills?  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<br>I don't think you do, do, do  
>So, you and me are through, through, through<p>

Can you pay my bills? (bills)  
>Can you pay my telephone bills? (bills)<br>Do you pay my automo' bills? (bills)  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<br>I don't think you do  
>So, you and me are through<p>

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Oh silly me, why haven't I found another<br>You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Oh silly me, why haven't I found another<p>

You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Oh silly me, why haven't I found another<br>You triflin', good for nothing type of brother  
>Oh silly me, why haven't I found another<p>

Can you pay my bills?  
>Can you pay my telephone bills?<br>Do you pay my automo' bills?  
>If you did then maybe we could chill<br>I don't think you do  
>So, you and me are through<p>

As they sang they gathered a crowd and when they finished everyone burst into screams, throwing money at the stage and other random items.

The girls went home that night happy again, singing their heart out helped them a lot, it also helped them get rich.

"ah that felt good, well time to hit the sack" Liz said as she headed to bed, everyone did the same.


	3. Jar of hearts and World is Mine

**Me: and back again hi watchers :D I don't own anyone, any songs blah blah blah….Thanks Gabbriella for being the first to comment on Bills Bills Bills and for getting on your knees and begging for the next chapter now on to the story **

Maka woke up, got dressed and opened the door to go out and get coffee for everyone but found a swarm of fangirls. She quickly shut the door and sounded the alarm.

Every girl got up and got dressed.

"okay girls out next concert is in about a half an hour, we need our bags and coffee before we get there grab your stuff and get out the back window.

Every girl followed the procedure and made it to the car safely.

"go go go go go!" Liz yelled as time ticked on her watch

When they arrived at the coffee place they found a line, a LONG line, that almost reached the doors

"Right I forgot…its Monday" Kim face palmed "Monday morning is rush morning where EVERYONE in

their stuff and rushed off to the concert stadium to find it jam packed

"never knew we were THIS big" Tsubaki said peeping through the curtain.

"oh girls, they aren't just here for you" their boss said walking up and putting a hand of Tsubaki's shoulder "get in here!" he yelled to a dressing room door.

First this they was a black boot with lighted blue trimming, a light blue/ green ponytail and the part of a skirt. Then she fully revealed herself. Hatsune Miku.

"Hi" she waved shyly. Suddenly their boss went on stage and announced their arrival.

"welcome everyone, as you know we have one band and a singer here today" the crowd roared. The girls scrambled to get their instruments and Miku pushed her hair off her shoulder. "first up is everyones favorite blue haired singer, Hatsune Miku"

Miku walked onstage to the center and took a breath

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
>Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete<br>Yone?

Sono-ichi  
>Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto<br>Sono-ni  
>Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?<br>Sono-san  
>Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto<br>Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site!

Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara  
>Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte<p>

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
>Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e<br>Mataseru nante rongai yo  
>Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo?<br>Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai!  
>Ima suguni yo?<p>

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/h/hatsune_miku/world_is_ ]  
>Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho<br>Monku wa yurushi-masen no  
>Anone? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo...<br>A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho?  
>Mukae ni kite<br>Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
>Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?<p>

Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA  
>Kiga tsuite hora hora<br>Otete ga aite masu  
>Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA<br>Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
>Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...<p>

Ichigo no notta Shortcake  
>Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding<br>Minna, minna gaman shimasu  
>Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de<br>Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon  
>Atode koukai suru wayo<p>

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
>Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA<br>Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
>Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh?<br>"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi  
>... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo<p>

once she finished the crowd roared in pleasure. "okay, okay guys not onto the real reason you all came here" she smiled as she walked offstage with her band. When Death City Girls came on everyone cheered. They plugged their instruments in and began

Jackie

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love I loved the most <p>

kim  
>I learned to live half alive<br>And now you want me one more time 

everyone  
>And who do you think you are<br>Running 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Who do you think you are 

Tsubaki  
>I hear you're asking all around<br>If I am anywhere to be found  
>But I have grown too strong<br>To ever fall back in your arms 

Maka  
>I learned to live half alive<br>And now you want me one more time 

Everyone  
>And who do you think you are<br>Running 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are <p>

Liz  
>And it took so long just to feel alright<br>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes 

patty

I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
>Cause you broke all your promises<br>And now you're back  
>You don't get to get me back <p>

Everyone  
>And who do you think you are<br>Running 'round leaving scars  
>Collecting your jar of hearts<br>And tearing love apart  
>You're gonna catch a cold<br>From the ice inside your soul  
>So don't come back for me<br>Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
>Running 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all <p>

Kim and Jackie  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Tsubaki and Maka

Who do you think you are?  
>Liz and patty<p>

Who do you think you are?

The lights went off and the crowd went wild….


End file.
